


Visita especial

by Alendarkstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Neville está preocupado, visitar a sus padres le preocupa, en especial porque Luna lo acompaña.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 1





	Visita especial

Visita especial   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.   
Neville había usado muchas corbatas a lo largo de su vida. Desde pequeño su abuela le había enseñado y obligado a usarlas. Luego empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts y estas eran parte de su uniforme. Sabía cómo atarlas y el único motivo por el que no las usaba era por su tendencia a olvidar las cosas, incluso las más importantes. Con el tiempo se había vuelto menos olvidadizo y estaba orgulloso del mago en el que e había convertido.  
Pero en ese momento sentía que volvía a su entierro el niño temeroso que buscaba a su mascota en los pasillos del expreso a Hogwarts. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba atar una corbata y solo podía hacer nudos que parecían imposibles, incluso con la magia. Estaba nervioso, tanto o más de lo que solía estar en las clases de pociones que impartía Severus Snape.  
Tenía la oportunidad de retractarse, eso lo sabía. También era consciente de que nadie lo jugaría si decidía no hacerlo y que no era algo fundamental para seguir con sus planes. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podría y que pese al temor que sentía, se odiaría si abandonaba sus planes.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Luna.  
Neville se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su novia. No la había escuchado entrar y eso le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación sin que él supiera de su presencia. Podía ser poco, pero también podía ser mucho. Pese al tiempo que tenían de conocerse y todo lo vivido, Luna seguía siendo un enigma para él.   
—No, estoy bien.   
—No tienes que pretender ser fuerte, a veces está bien tener miedo.  
Luna colocó sus manos sobre la corbata de Neville y comenzó a atarla. Deshacer el nudo fue difícil, algo que pudo hacer con un simple hechizo, pero tanto Neville como Luna disfrutaban de la complicidad e intimidad de ese pequeño gesto.  
Neville esperó que Luna le dijera alguna palabra de ánimo, pero está no llegó. En el fondo agradecía que no lo hiciera. Durante años había escuchado tantas palabras de consuelo, frases que buscaban motivarlo y que le sabían tan amargas. Nada de lo que le dijeran podría cambiar las cosas y él ya estaba cansado de que lo compadecieran y de la falsa cortesía.   
—Es hora de irnos.  
Cuando Neville llegó a San Mungo hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Muchas veces en compañía de su abuela, otras veces solo, pero esa era la primera vez que lo hacía en compañía de Luna. Pese a que había sido idea suya sabía que Luna había querido hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo e incluso sospechaba que ella había tenido un peso importante en su decisión.   
Ver a sus padres en ese estado era doloroso para él, quizás no tanto como en los primeros días. Con el tiempo había llegado la aceptación y el valor para aceptar lo inevitable, pero habían cosas que seguían doliendo y esa era una de ellas. Quería que sus padres formaran parte de su vida, que se sintieran orgullosos de sus logros y de la persona en la que se había convertido, pero sabía que todo eso nunca dejaría de ser un anhelo.  
—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó a Luna cuando se encontraron frente a la habitación de Alice y Frank Longbottom.  
—Lo estoy —Luna cubrió las manos de Neville con las suyas —. ¿Tú lo estás?   
Neville empujó la puerta. No lo estaba, pero sus deseos de seguir adelante eran mayores al igual que su valor. Se dijo que como antiguo miembro de Gryffindor y como sobreviviente de la Segunda Guerra Mágica no podía permitir que algo así le detuviera, menos cuando se trataba de un evento tan importante en su vida y que debería ser motivo de felicidad.  
Alice y Frank se veían como siempre. Ambos con ese mirada pérdida y distante que era tan usual en ellos.  
—Les presento a Luna Lovegood —Neville fue el primero en hablar —, ella es mi novia y me gustaría que la conocieran.  
Alice y Frank no hicieron nada. Ni siquiera mostraron señales de haber escuchado lo que su hijo decía. Ambos se encontraban en su pequeño mundo, en un lugar donde no había espacio para el sufrimiento ni para nadie más. Las torturas de Bellatrix ya no podrían hacerle daño, tampoco las palabras del hijo de ambos.  
—Un gusto conocerlos —les dijo Luna.  
Neville se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver a Luna conversar con sus padres. La manera casual en que se dirigía a ellos apaciguaba muchos de sus temores. Incluso se dijo que era un tonto al creer que ella podría dejarlo o sentirse avergonzada de estar a su lado. Era Luna, ambos habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y les esperaba un brillante servicio por delante.  
Al final del día, cuando la hora se visita terminó, Neville y Luna se marcharon con la envoltura de un dulce entre las manos.


End file.
